


shades of pink

by crushgoth



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mornings, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushgoth/pseuds/crushgoth
Summary: In which Kiyora learns what it’s like to be with a woman who likes to take charge, while Tokiko learns what it’s like to be with a woman whose job requires her to be awake at ungodly hours.
Relationships: Zaizen Tokiko/Yanagi Kiyora
Kudos: 7





	shades of pink

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is kind of an AU/canon divergent i guess? kiyora never left her job as a nurse, and tokiko owns a butcher shop. it could also be post-canon where they’ve both retired as idols and have returned to their former jobs but i didn’t picture them as anything but their canon ages while i was writing this so idK

Being a nurse had its perks. One of those perks was being able to heal others. Another was having to wake up early; it didn’t seem like an advantage at first, but it totally was once you realized that you could see how beautiful your significant other was as they lay peacefully next to you with the morning light casting a golden glow over them.

Kiyora smiled as she took a look at Tokiko. The younger woman looked so different when she slept, but in a pleasant way; her sharp eyebrows drawn into thin lines indicative of serenity, bright golden-brown eyes shut away behind long eyelashes. The sunlight trickling in through the slits in the blinds made her body seem to shine, the auburn sheen of her hair ever-apparent. Even in the absence of her usual lipstick and winged eyeliner, Tokiko’s features were enough to put Kiyora in a daze.

She couldn’t help herself; she bent down and pressed her lips against the corner of Tokiko’s mouth, letting them linger there for probably a little too long as she savored the feeling of Tokiko’s porcelain skin against her warm lips.

The other woman stirred, eyebrows knitting together without lifting her eyes. “If you got a lipstick mark on me, I’m gonna kill you.”

Kiyora covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. Her eyes wandered to the pink, glistening mark that stained the edge of Tokiko’s cheek, marring what was otherwise a flawless pale face. The threat was clearly empty; Tokiko’s voice was too thick with sleep to suggest that she’d do anything other than complain for a bit, then roll over and go back to sleep. But that didn’t mean Kiyora couldn’t play along. “Oh? And how would you know if I’m wearing lipstick, dear? Your eyes have been closed this whole time.”

Tokiko’s eyes actually opened at this as if to prove a point, honey-brown raising to meet dark grey. “See? You _are_ wearing lipstick.”

“Okay, and? It was just a lucky guess.”

“Nope. I could tell. I could smell the lipstick on you. And your lips feel different without it. Softer.”

“Darling, you memorized the feeling of my lips?” Kiyora’s mouth spread into a grin, which Tokiko only responded to by frowning. “That’s so cute.”

“Well, considering you never keep your lips to yourself, it would be hard not to.” Kiyora didn’t miss the vermilion hue creeping across her girlfriend’s face.

“Can I really be blamed when you’re so kissable? And are you saying you don’t like my kisses? Darling, I’m hurt.” Kiyora pouted in mock sadness.

Tokiko hoisted herself up on her elbows, long fronds of auburn hair adhering to the duvet from all the static. “If I treat you to a makeout session before you leave, will that shut you up?”

Kiyora blinked, then let out a string of giggles, no longer trying to hide her laughter like before. She sounded like the human equivalent of a wind chime, and Tokiko’s heart began to convulse in its chest. “Wow, that’s all it took? You aren’t normally so nice.”

“Don’t get used to it.” The younger woman clucked her tongue. “Now hurry up before I change my mind.”

Kiyora smiled and cupped Tokiko’s face, the other woman’s sharp jawline fitting seamlessly into the palm of her hand. Tokiko could smell that she was wearing the vanilla scented hand lotion she tended to use when it got cold outside, and it made her hands softer than usual. Her eyes shifted to meet Kiyora’s, and her face felt warm when she took note of the other woman gazing at her with such tenderness. She hated when Kiyora did that. It made her feel weak and _she_ was supposed to be the tough one, damnit.

Taking charge, Tokiko pulled Kiyora closer, nipping at her lower lip playfully before she locked lips with the other woman. Kiyora was quick to react, melting into the kiss and making contented humming noises as Tokiko’s mouth began to move. Even when the younger woman’s mouth began to flick against her lips, cheekily requesting access, Kiyora showed no clear signs of shock or surprise, instead parting her lips and allowing Tokiko’s tongue to slide in with ease. Maybe Kiyora had just gotten so used to the other woman’s antics by this point, that nothing she did would ever faze her.

A perfectly manicured hand trailed up Kiyora’s back as their tongues wrestled, gaining a shiver from the nurse that Tokiko could feel beneath her palm. She smiled against Kiyora’s lips; the reaction was good and she wanted _more_ of it. Taking both of the older woman’s wrists in her hands, Tokiko pushed her down onto the mattress without breaking the kiss, her chest fluttering when Kiyora let out a little yelp in response.

The kiss finally ceased, their lips only connected now by a translucent string of saliva. Tokiko cast a dark grin down at her. “Want me to give you another treat?” she whispered, tongue tracing her lips.

“No can do.” With that, Kiyora slipped out from underneath her, patting her arms as if to signal for her to get up. “I have to go to work.”

“Wh-” Golden pupils sank into brown eyes as Tokiko realized the mistake she had just made. “Kiyora! You know I can finish you off quickly!”

“Great! Finish yourself off then, if you’re so good at it.”

Tokiko’s eyebrow twitched; then, she snatched a nearby pillow and hurled it towards Kiyora’s head. The nurse dodged it, the pillow ricocheting against the wall instead before flopping pathetically onto the floor. “You are the worst girlfriend ever.”

“Love you too. You can sleep for another few hours but remember that you have to open the shop at ten.” Kiyora took a step closer to plant a kiss on Tokiko's forehead. The other woman grunted, but didn’t resist.

“Tch. I know when my own shop is supposed to open.” She was too tired - and sexually frustrated - to argue any further.

“Just a gentle reminder. Have a good day today, my love.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Kiyora stuck her tongue out playfully at Tokiko before she disappeared from their room and out the door.

Tokiko sighed exasperatedly, fumbling around in her nightstand until she found what it was she was looking for. “Fuck,” she muttered under her breath as her fingers found the “on” button. “Not how I wanted to spend my morning.”


End file.
